Junk in my trunk
by Deewrites
Summary: When Jeri feels she has been wronged in so many ways, while we all know she was wrong to start with, we get a little story that will hopefully end well.
Junk in my trunk (part 1)

"Junk!" It sounded in a dulled tone. A rusty old knife was thrown in the left chest, it had a broken blade. Ending with a metallic clung on top of a whole bunch when she drooped her large ears a little.

"Oh, well," she said, holding up the next item. "Treasure," she decided. The next thing in her hand; a small silver knife with subtle elf decoration engraved in a wild pattern on its blade, was too beautiful to be thrown in the left chest. A very well balanced weapon to handle when she rested it in the palm of her hand. It ended in the right chest.

Jeri pulled out another knife of the stack in front of her. The thing was hideous and was very much out of proportion. It had a terrible grip and the off-balance was instantly noticed in the point of the blade that turned down when you tried to hold it in your hand. The poor thing was scrutinized. She tried it in a quick stabbing motion. The tip automatically went down in the swing, because it was too heavy on that point. "Cheap junk," she muttered, looking at the poorly forged product. The garish fake gold in which it was laid in cried out fake from miles away. It shone a little too hard, even for her taste. The glass stone jewels made the whole thing even more hideous.

"Defiantly junk," she nodded, more to herself then to the weapon when she threw it in a very unsubtle way into the left chest.

As she continued other things disappeared in the left chest: a rusty shiv, an old flesh-knife, a chipped tooth of a raptor and two simple iron swords.

It did not improve on her mood much. With a sour face Jeri sat on the floor in the middle of their living room, hidden among the clutter of stacks she had thrown on top of one another. Mainly daggers, knives, short swords, fist weapons and broken spear points or arrowheads. Also a stack of damaged trinkets and the overly obvious broken off- hands and wands could be found in there. Not to mention the stacked broken charms, trinkets, rings, jewellery and loose gemstones she had ever won or obtained anywhere. Stolen from somebody when she pickpocketed them, accepted as payment or managed to obtain by talking its previous owner out of wanting it any longer. In the course of time she managed to collect quite a few bits. The broken parts collected because you never knew when you had use for a broken raptor tooth! Or when you wanted to replace your fine weapon with a hideous poorly forged shiv. Sometimes she used them for payment, a present. A bribe. Anything she could think of.

Sometimes she gave them to Rotharian, Riselles brother, who could melt them and recraft them into something useful. Her way of showing support to the male blood elf and his effortless enthusiasm for crafting weapons of his own design. He even amazed her when he took on a Kaldorei apprentice for a while. By then she had two shirtless men to watch. But Rotharian was her favourite and she adored him to bits, even more then she had ever done with Hurias.

Unfortunately she never managed to contract him or charm him like she had with Hurias. Which made him out of her league to parade around with and more the wanted object of her desire for not being able to have him.

A long out drown sigh escaped her when she thought of the handsome auburn haired blood elf. He was a stunner, like Hurias was. Thank goodness her greedy twin sister did not temp him into her service, Roth would not make a good lapdog, unlike Hurias.

Besides that fact, where was that elf when you needed him? She could have used his organised way of handling things about now.

When she looked at the door no Hurias magically came walking through, alas. Nor anybody else. So she rolled her shoulders, and ogled the stacks in front of her again.

Most of the weapons came from afar, brought in by Jonas, while others had been a gift. People always knew Jeri loved weapons. Especially daggers.

And if not gifted, she had luck with the occasional bargain, a deal, part of one of her payment plan, down payment for a debt or any other way you could pay her off. Unlike the jewels she was more keen on the weapons then on the overly exaggerated bling around her finger or neck. She would rather show off her laid in daggers, then any gem studded necklace.

Jeri was a bit of a crow, her eyes always became possessive when she saw something she wanted. Especially things with a bling to them. But she also had a good nose for deals.

She picked up a simple knife. The blade itself rusty and the no longer sharp. Some of these weapons and jewels were 'found' by Jatfast on a few of the corpses he had dug up before her would bring them to Undercity.

What he 'found' he was allowed to keep, or so he always claimed. It was a silent rule he always said. His grabby hands leaving it in his pockets before he would let Snowy's greedy diggers check up on the corpses for valuables. They did the same, but he was ahead of them.

It was quite unique to still find jewels and weapons to an already deceased and buried person. Mostly because Ratched was a nest for vultures. Disrespectful grave robbers.

She looked at the subtle crest that was engraved on the blade of the knife. Some things were personal facets, which made her smile. It must have had value if the family crest was found upon a weapon or say a ring. Perhaps they were stolen before. You never really knew out here. And the dead would not tell you.

All Jatfast hoped was that the family would never find out if he took something of value, then again, in the end he could not care much about it. The last few times Jatfast had been lucky he took it with both hands. Making him a cheerful man to give a little present to his greedy wife. Anything to make Jeri smile.

It was clear that Jeri was wearing the pants around the house. Bossy lady she was. Also boss in the financial sector of their relationship.

She watched the door, perhaps still hoping for Hurias to barge in and come and help out. Why did he not know these things?

By now her dark red painted lips were in a permanent state of irritation.

She sighed again and grabbed to her right, eyeing a necklace that was laid in with sapphires. It had a really nice shine to it, she never wore it. Too expensive for her greedy eyes to want to throw it in the junk trunk, so it disappeared into the treasure side to her right.

A broken trinket she knew had been magical once thrown in the junk trunk. Perhaps once the creator of this had intended it to last only for so long. Because it's magical glow had died out long ago, making it useless…

Together with a few rusty spearheads, a collapsible stick, an old broche of which its original jewel was long lost, it disappeared in the junk trunk.

With a more or less irritated mutter she picked up a talisman. It was some trollish voodoo charm she once bought in Shattrah. It was supposed to provide additional protection. But the thing mostly proved useless. "Lies," she muttered, looking at it. She had never fully believed the troll merchants words when she got it for a bargain price.

"Junk, treasure, junk," she said and threw the items one by one in the left or right chest. The judge of her own things.

In the left was an accumulation amount of waste, poorly forged weapons, broken stuff that she herself would never use. It was mostly the greedy will to want to have gadgets, weapons and jewels. A misstep to be attracted to too much shine and fake jewels.

The chest on the left however was beautiful. And probably worth more than anything that it contained. Its court case was very subtle and simple, yet sturdy. One might find it in the sleeping area of a noble. Its dark brown coloured wood still neatly kept, prepped with oils and cared for. The properly fitting wood not leaving gaps between the well-made iron forgings, which were curly decorations and in Jeri's eyes, stunning. Clearly craftsmanship. A wonderful chest to stash 'treasure' in, yet she filled it with junk.

"Treasure, treasure ... oh ... I thought I had lost you," she said. "Hello," she grinned, for a moment a smile appeared on her face when she found a specific knife with a long thin blade which exposed her reflexion. She instantly stuck it behind her belt. The blade curve itself was a pretty engraved design on a very thin but very sharp blade. Very good for slicing through something soft, such as flesh. The handle simply done with oil-prepped leather wraps. The pommel was an ornate button of various colours.

Jeri grumbling when she looked at the pile of trinkets and jewellery. With a large hands she randomly picked something. With her hand she knocked over a small box. With a loud bang something rolled out of it. She raised a curious eyebrow.

A hand sized orb rolled from the unlocked blue box. She clawed at it with her hand, it was still quite heavy when she caught it. Fingers wrapped around it.

When she saw the item she suddenly cursed under her breath. "Oooh…you…you cost me a fortune, and I never got to see the other half of that fortune!" she told the object. It did not do anything when she held it. Seeing herself show teeth in the dark reflexion of the round object made her grin. Nothing changed when she rubbed her finger over it. The orb was draped in a pattern of blatant elven origins, it almost cried out sindorei when you looked at it.

"I should have sold you when I had the chance, now I will never see that money again," she muttered. Jeri quickly returned it to its dark blue box and shut the lit.

The front door was heard. She perked her ears, her eyes shining, hoping that it was still Hurias. From the shuffling footsteps she could make out it was not the elf. With a mutter she turned herself around again.

When the door opened she pretended she did not even notice Jatfast entered. The man was grinning when he walked in though. Also rather struck finding his wife with a sourpuss face in the middle of their living area. Mostly because she was cleaning out her collection?

"Whoa whoa? What is happening here?" he said, stepping towards her, rather surprised.

"What happened?" he sat himself down next to her. Her eyes not friendly when she gave him a piercing look. "Carnelean is what happened," she said in a bitter tone. Jatfast grinned subtle. "Carnelean huh?" he said, repeating the name with a smirk curving the corners of his lips up.

"Yes, Val'ja's pet is one headless creature when I am done with her," Jeri spat. Jatfast's grin was instantly whipped from his face after that answer. This was the state of mood he hoped she would bend to.

"Finally somebody comes home and it is not Hurias! Why did you not bring Hurias with you? Why are you even home?" she said out loud, her voice not sounding steady when she spoke. Jatfast gave her a glare.

"I expected Hurias and you to know I needed help with this!" she complained, very obvious in that mood he loathed so very much. The one that could swing into the direction of a thunderstorm if he guessed it right from the way she looked at him.

"But sugar…how was I supposed to know?" He asked casually as he looked at the stacks of trash, junk, treasure and weapons.

"You should know these things Jatfast! You and Hurias, you both should know these things!" she whined. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Unbelievable annoyed the way she looked at him, was it not obvious that he was supposed to 'know' these things? Was it not more than normal he would instantly jump around when she asked him to?

Apparently Jatfast was stupid. Well if he wanted to hear the whole story, she would gladly tell him the whole Jeri-side version of that.

Jatfast sighed hearable when she pouted her lips. "Tell me what happened," avoiding answering her needy whine of him needing to know these things, more accepting the moment where she would tell him. Even if he did not want to know.

"That pesky pet of Val'ja's?" Jeri started grumbled loudly. Jatfast nodded, Carnelean, yes, Val'ja's pesky pet. He chuckled when he heard her tone. She was so annoyed. Carnelean must have done something quite big to overwhelm his wife like that.

Usually it depended a little on the trigger of the mood. Now she was a code red. Meaning that it could explode anytime.

"That pesky pet of hers….that annoying stupid…,"she stopped in the middle of her sentence, grabbing him by his shoulders as she shook him. Jatfast grabbed her by the hands as he looked at her. "…you do know who I am talking about?" she nearly spat when she tried to find a word that would instantly describe how bad Carnelean was.

"The redhead, yes, with the nice….eh…, hair?" he did not get a chance to finish his sentence when she looked rather dangerous at him.

"The redhead, yes, that one! I lost a bet from her," she complained. Jatfast's jaw dropped. He stared at her with wide open mouth. There was this awkward silence for a moment before he burst out into loud laughter.

"You? Lose a bet?" He asked in a teasing tone. She looked anything but happy when he responded like that. He nearly choked in his laughter when she punched him against the shoulder. At least it rolled him out of his hilarious moment.

After clearing his throat multiple times he dared look at her again. "Oooh, sweetheart, please tell me what happened," he said, trying to keep his face straight as he pressed his lips together to prevent himself from laughing.

"I LOST a bet Jatfast. LOST!" She nearly cried when she uttered the word 'lost' to him. He inhaled deeply when she made it sound like she was a pro at not losing bets, while everybody knew she lost most of her bets.

"What bet hun? What did she bet you against?" he asked, sounding polite when he coughed loudly, trying to cover for his chuckle.

"She had the guts to ask Greymur out!" Jeri told it as if it was the biggest wrong in the world.

"That woman has no decency! No discretion, no nothing! I thought she would never take my challenge and ask the big Grey out for a date, but I was so soooooo…. wrong,and all this just over winning a weapon," she said, sounding like she could attempt murder if she would see Carnelean in person. Her eyes were angry and the corners of her mouth pulled down.

"So it was you betting against Carnelean, and Carnelean took you up on your challenge?" he nearly laughed again. "That bloody redhead…what did Greymur say about it?" Jatfast's eager tone was hard not to be noted as he looked away, trying to remain neutral here. He closed his eyes for a moment as he grinned rather obvious to the picture he had within his mind's eye. A well-formed and rather curvy human female of average height, with a flat trained stomach and a pair of boobs the size of ripe melons. He smirked wickedly after that.

Before he knew it Jeri had stood up and punched his other arm rather hard with a fist when he sat there musing with a grin. He instantly snapped from his thoughts. "AUWW!" was the response. "What did I do to deserve that? Punch Hurias in his arm, not me! I'm your bleeding husband!" he complained, as if that was a favour.

"Why do you always manage to grin like that when it concerns a female? And how do you ALWAYS remember what they looked like? Because that was what you were doing? Picturing her forms in your head!" Her voice changed from subtle to obvious aggression. His cheeks turned a light red hue when the undertone she used held a slight edge to it when she looked at him wildly. He raised both his hands in defence and rolled his eyes. His sly grin faintly present, to the dismay of his wife.

"Hey hey! Nobody can match my lady…! Carnelean's just ... you know,…well…, "he made his hands draw out the forms in mid-air of a woman with a firm for front and wide hips.

The stars he saw after that a moment later were more than a little real behind his painful head.

Jeri stood breezing in anger with a small box in her hand she had used to whack him over his head with after he described Carnelean with the forms. He growled low, rubbing his head.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? …You could have cracked my skull with that!" he looked pissed off at her. When he moved his head he let out a loud wail of pain.

Jeri gave him her unamused smile when she answered with a nod. "Because you're so honest and I am obviously not the desired woman in your thoughts," she sneered, then turned away from him and sat herself in between the piles again.

Jatfast rubbed his head again, a large lump forming when he let his fingers touch it. But things just got worse. Because she was showing him her back so clearly he knew she would not so much as look at him for a loooong time if she could help it.

He gritted his teeth, there was a lot of to make up the wrongs he obviously did her. Or so she played it.

He sighed in defeat. Perhaps the mood she was in now was more complicated then he thought. Most of the time he did not even know with he was blamed for, but if she was like this, people had a reason to hide. Except when you were Greymur, then you bluntly told her to shut up and drink some ale. For some reason he wished he was Greymur for a moment. The grey orc usually was blunt and painfully honest. At least she respected him.

"Hunny…I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking. Well…you know….was thinking for me," he tried, a lame joke she would usually smirk about. When she said nothing he clenched his jaw together. "Jeri…hunnypie…?" His tone almost begging when he looked at her straight back.

"Perhaps I should have challenged her to ask you out on a date, that way I had a reason to both bonk you in the noggins," she grumbled. After that he was fully ignored very clearly when he heard the rhythmic clangs of metal on metal thrown on top of each other.

There was a long silence, mostly where his brain was working overtime to memorize what Jewels told him about Jeri and the protocols she handled when her sister was in a mood like this. For a long time he said nothing, only watched her work out the stash. What was it again….He tried to think really hard to remember Jewels advice for these sort of situation.

".. Jeri? Please? I did not mean it, she's just ... .Carny's just ... a redhead ...," he said, as if that made it better. Jeri turned around, her eyes teared. He wanted to bonk his head against the wall. Not the crocolisk tears….anything but!

"Adinna is also a redhead, I do not hear you drool over her," she muttered loud and threw three weapons in her treasure chest. He rubbed his head, he would have a larger bump on his ego if he could not alter her mood in a next moment.

"Adinna is a fake redhead. And….Adinna is….Adinna is in love with Hurias!" he blurted out. Which was not a lie, but truth. There was another the awkward silence again. Usually she would have snickered at least for her cousin's encouraged lovesick mind for the elf.

"You know, you hit like a wild Ellek…I could have had brain damage!" he muttered. Trying to get a little sympathy for his hurt ego.

"Too late," she said in a sneering way. He sighed, blowing out his anger slowly through the large nostrils of his very present nose. "If it is about women you always whack me," he said in a loud complaining voice. Remembering a certain moment where she came stumping in Greymur's house and instantly rammed her fist against Riselles nose just because the woman sat in her chair. But Jeri mostly did that without asking what was going on.

She turned to face him. With a trembling lower lip. A sudden wild grab of her hand to the side gave her a large knife, something Jatfast was not quite sure about when she turned at him with this vicious look in her eyes

"You know it's a touchy subject," she said, her voice extremely calm. Her lower lip trembled still. He sighed louder, this was the moment where he would receive a lecture about how he did not like her anymore. How he preferred redheads over his own wife. How much of her life she could have spent with somebody who would appreciate her. How he never cared for her. How he did not love her. And then it would rain fake tears. Crocolisk tears as he called those.

If this moment happened, your best option was…to put in the Jeri safety protocol and lie your way out! YES! That was it! He suddenly remembered what Jewels advised him.

Lie your way out by telling her everything she wanted to hear you say. Every cooing soothing or exaggerated way you could think of. Crawling on your belly if that was what it would take.

He sank down to his knees, trying to catch the hand without the knife between his own. "Sugar…I'm truly and deeply sorry, really…honestly, the redhead is just a stupid redhead ... !" he instantly said.

"To me you are worth ten gold…no no,…ten thousand jingling sounding gold pieces worth in a beautiful golden chest," he cooed at her. "Your eyes are like the bling to a lost pirate treasure that you just dug up in the sands of the Ratchet shores. And when the sun hits over the shiny items in that chest when you open them, they reflect in your eyes. It always dazzles me how you shine…,"

He bit his lower lip for a moment. Darn, he should have used this for his next story.

She blinked at him, slightly overwhelmed by what he just said to her. So he waited, watched, searching for a small change in her expression. There it was. A tiny smile. No tears. Oh thank goodness, the tear-phase was over.

"You know, the only thing nice about the redhead is…nothing. She is very rough for a human female, she is far from subtle and extremely loud," he said, lying through his teeth in trying to find more to use to describe Carnelean in the most unfavourable manner he could think of. Something he knew Jeri would like to hear from him.

"I will never understand why you always need to hit me so hard," he said. "But I probably deserved it!" he instantly said.

She still looked as if she could spit fire. "Impulsiveness responses will be rewarded with a whack, which in this case was a handy box to a still orb I found back in my collection," she replied. Jatfast looked at the small box. Orb?

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked, looking closer at the box. "Is that not the orb the Sindorei wanted so much?" he instantly recognised it when she nodded.

As if a flickering candle stopped moving, the instant thought of what he was supposed to do to get back in her good graces formed right in front of him.

"You know what? You…," he said, looking straight at her: "You should have revenge!" he said, snapping his fingers together.

He suddenly had an idea. She sighed though. The sigh a hint for him to say something. She was not quite out of her mood yet.

"Aww, sugerpie, the rude human deserves a lesson for winning the bet against you!" he said rather self-determined. Tickling her side. Now she looked at him.

"It was just ... humiliating," she finally said. Seemingly calmed down. Her eyes looked straight at him. There is was! That moment that he knew was the crossroad between the moment she calmed down and how she really felt. Since the real issue finally came up.

Jeri was always a little jealous when it concerned other females. Unless she had chosen or accepted them on her own, then they were alright. Not if they were chosen as friends by others. If they were not Jeri-approved, they were bad news and she would have a hard time adjusting to them.

"She should have known better and could have taken her loss," Jeri continued in a sulking tone, as if that had been the option all along.

"Oh, my poor sugarpie, she should have indeed ... but she's not your pet ... she's Val'ja's pet and Val'ja is known to be not very structurally with her pets," he said, trying to make it sound as if he were agreed with her. If his nose could grow an inch longer from all the lies he would be toppling over.

"My whole eyeliner smudges my face from the moment I got so embarrassed!" she made it sound like it was terrible. Truth was, Jeri needed to hear she was right when everybody else knew she was wrong. But this way, Jatfast knew, would ease his wife and get her back into her usual good spirits. So he danced the Jeri-safety protocol Jewels advised him to use.

He would continue to tell her things she liked to hear, until she was in her good mood again.

Sometimes she just needed to be…wanted.

As she continued her story, she told more about the great injustice Carnelean had done by jumping in so eagerly to her challenge with the possibility of winning that weapon. Jatfast could picture a little how Jeri had worked. But he let her talk instead.

"I just want her to feel as embarrassed as I was," she said eventually.

"And that is why I suggested revenge," he said, lingering in the earlier thought he came up with.

She nodded in agreement. Very slowly she unfolded more. Then complained about how Carnelean was so envious about Jeri's daggers. Knowing Jeri she had very likely boasted about having too many daggers. If she had shown Carnelean the few she had stuck in the sheets in her belt it was not a great wonder the woman seemed in awe.

Jeri had such a wide collection of marvellous looking weapons that even Rotharian could appreciate the finer forms of some of the daggers she had.

"All I did was exaggerate a little when she asked me where I got mine. I thought I could have a little fun and casually mentioned I had more than a whole trunk full of them and could never use all of them. You should have seen the greed in her eyes!" she said, describing how Carnelean had looked, according to her.

"Good hearted as I am," she said, looking at Jatfast when he seemed to forget the hint. When he opened his mouth he agreed loudly. Oh sure, his good hearted wife, Jeri.

"She did not want to dare me at first, because the challenge was too hard…then I lowered the standards and after a few drinks we kind of became a bit too loud. She kind of ogled Greymur when he walked by and I know she has a soft spot for muscular men, so I made up the challenge," Jeri continued.

"I'll give you a dagger or a knife if you dare ask him out!" she imitated a good hearted sounding well thought through reason why she would have made the challenge so easy. Jatfast nodded, knowing fully well she probably has been far too drunk to remember all of it.

"The bet was that if he would accept, she would win a dagger of knife of her choice. If she would lose, she would do my bidding for a whole moon," Jeri explained.

"Did you know she was reluctant and tried to decline the challenge? I mean, you do not decline my challenges! Then again, she should have known the unwritten rule and declined it with more bravour, I would have understood if she was too hesitant," Jeri said, nodding as if she fully understood the situation.

"Eventually she agrees. And the human simply walked up to Greymur, tapped him on his arm, gave him a cheerful smile while she looked at him and flirted with MY big Grey orc friend," she said, sounding angry again when she relived the moment.

"He is MY friend! She does not know him at all!" she sneered. Or that was what Jeri thought she knew. And then Carnelean had bluntly asked him out for a drink in the inn later that evening according to Jeri's memory.

Greymur had seemed curious for a moment. When he looked at Jeri and back to Carnelean he had a raided brow. Jeri gave him her most awkward grin, rolling her shoulders as she always did, signing him in to say no. OR at least she thought she had done that.

Instead he accepted Carnelean's proposal and grinned rather sly when he looked back at Jeri. Perhaps he had misunderstood her hint for not accepting. But the damage was done.

"I see," was all Jatfast could say. Waiting a little before he would implement his bright idea more to offer a form of revenge.

When she had nothing more to add he grinned at her. "My lovely wife, I can feel your embarrassment. And by that I want to seek revenge for this….so how would you feel for playing a little trick on her, you know for satisfaction?" The suggestion was met with a subtle grin from her side. Jatfast looked very proud that he had thought of it all by himself.

"Such a good idea," she said, eyeing him with this sudden beaming expression. Jatfast inwardly rejoiced that his wife's mood gave way to a better weather forecasts.

"What orb was that again?" Was his next question.

"The orb that was meant to be sent to that mage in Shattrah. He promised me a lot of gold for it when he saw it, "she sighed when recalling the amount of gold she had been promised. Half was promised up front, which she had received, the other half would be rewarded upon exchange to its new owner.

But it kind of slipped her mind with Sparkles sudden wedding to a local engineer in Area 52. She had forgotten about it after the week of festivities to celebrate her sister's marriage.

Jatfast face frowned, he too realised it had slipped in between because of that.

"That orb?" He said. Going along with planning out his little trick. She nodded.

"Do you think the mage would still accept it if we told him we had a lot to deal with in family matters before we could plan to travel to Shattrah?" He mused out loud. Jeri pondered for a moment. Then nodded. "He might, but I am not sure about that, I mean it has been a long time," she said.

"I think it is broken, nothing happened when I touched it. The little magic it held back then seems extinguished. Which makes me not sure if he still wants it after all this time," her voice sounded sad for a moment.

"Well, can you contact him?" Jatfast asked. She nodded. "I can, but what would I tell him?" she pondered.

"Not to notify him, just to mention you are on your way! Pretending you had been delayed and planning it like this all along. But instead of going yourself…we sent the redhead. If he is angry for the delay he will take it out on her. And she will feel sooo embarrassed," he said, laying out he puzzle for his simple revenge.

Jeri was silent for a moment. Taking in all he had said so far, then puzzling it together.

The orb, the trip, and the money she could still get from this.

"That was a lot of money," they both said with a thoughtful tone when their greedy eyes met one another.

"We all know how vain those pesky blood elves can be," he grinned. Not mentioning the few exceptions he met over the years. He had it all figured out now.

"The redhead will make the journey, receive the money on our behalf. Hurias will come in handy for once…he will keep an eye out for her… but mostly for the money and serve as a buffer. Just in case the mage refuses to speak common then Hurias could translate. And if he is really really angry… he will take it out on her! And the whole circle is complete. BAM! You have your revenge, we will have our gold, the mage will have his orb and the human will be humiliated," he said," he said it with an evil grin. Jeri's smile returned to her lips. "Brilliant!" She said, nodding.

"That should boost your self-esteem," he hummed confident. Posing very sturdy as he grinned.

"I love it when you speak like that…," she suddenly said, her tone completely different from her earlier anger. He raised his brow, noting she was following his movements closely. "Tell me more….," she whispered. Hands placed on his arms as she was literary hanging on his every word. Her eyes suddenly changed with a lust ornate shine. The dagger she had threatened to use at him earlier was tossed to the left, she did not even look at it.

It simply disappeared in the junk trunk when she suddenly jumped up at Jatfast. Cutting him off half way his sentence as she tackled him and pressed him against the ground.

"I love it when you talk of golden coins, deals and getting revenge on snarky human redheads," she whispered in his ear. Jatfast watched her with a sleazy grin.

"Bedroom money pouch?" He asked. She did not answer him when she stood up and dragged him out to their bedroom.

9


End file.
